


Daddy Dearest

by OmgItsA



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Meet the Family, Poor Bucky Barnes, Surprise! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgItsA/pseuds/OmgItsA
Summary: Bucky meets someone unexpected during a debrief with the Brotherhood.





	Daddy Dearest

“Hey, wait up Stevie!” Bucky called when he exited the elevator.

“There you are,” Steve said turning and waiting for the other man, “You ran off pretty quick there Pal.”

The team had been reviewing evidence on a mission, and took a quick break for lunch. Bucky had made some excuse and disappeared. Based on the new spring in his friend’s step Steve could guess where he’d been.

“We worked with Creed in the war right?” Bucky asked avoiding the knowing look on Steve’s face “Did I do something to piss him off?”

“Not that I know of, why?” Steve asked.

“He’s been glaring at me all afternoon.” Bucky mumbled, “ ‘S startin’ to creep me out.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing.” he reassured, “They agreed to be on their best behavior- you heard Magneto.”

While tracking a Hydra cell the Avengers uncovered information about a large number of mutant children being transported for experimentation. The X-men had been called away and, for the sake of the children, a truce was called with the Brotherhood. Logan was there to help keep an eye on things, but so far everything had gone swimmingly. 

“Hope so,” Bucky said, “Hate to piss that guy off.”

“Bah, don’t worry about it.” Steve waved him off, “But, while we’re on the topic of feral mutants- how’s your girl doin’? Darcy said she was stressed out with finals.”

“Yeah, been trying to keep her distracted when I can.” Bucky said grinning to himself.

“I’ll bet,” Steve said flatly, “That where you ran off to so quick?”

“I know Sara raised you better ‘n that Stevie,” Bucky chuckled punching his friend lightly in the arm, “Askin’ after another man’s love life- shame on you pal.”

\------------------------------------------

“Oh look who finally showed up Jane!” Darcy called as Kat walked into the lab, “I didn’t realize interns got an hour for lunch.”

“Wasn't an hour you troll.” Kat laughed, tossing a bag of Darcy’s favorite popcorn at her, “I was very clear about how much time we had.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet.” she snickered, “Barnes going for a record?”

“What can I say?” Kat laughed before winking “My fella’ likes a challenge.”

The two girls cackled as Jane shook her head. Kat had been a wonderful addition to the science team. Katherine- (“Please call me Kat”) had spent the last six months shadowing both herself, and Dr. Banner. The girl was a few finals away from graduating, and (unbeknownst to her) had a job waiting at SI once she had her degree. Kat was an independent, sharp, twenty five year old with a wicked sense of humor. She’d become friends with Darcy almost instantly, and her unique beauty had attracted their own Winter Soldier just as quick.

“Slut-”Darcy teased tossing a piece of popcorn at her friend.

“You jealous Lewis?” She asked after catching the piece in her mouth.

“Well _my_ boyfriend was too busy, you know, saving the world.” Darcy huffed playfully.

“More like the supply closet was already occupied.” Jane snickered high fiving Kat on her way by.

“Well now that said closet is free-” Darcy chucked, “FRIDAY my girl- where _is_ Captain Rogers?” 

“Ew- you two live in the tower you could just go to your room.” Jane scoffed.

“Not as fun” the two girls replied at the same time.

“Captain Rogers is currently in a classified meeting.” The AI announced. 

“Oh yeah,” Darcy mumbled, “He had a meeting with the Brotherhood.”

“What?” Kat asked suddenly pale.

“Magneto’s brotherhood?” Jane asked bewildered, “Why are they working with the bad guys?”

“They’re temporary good guys- the team reached out for help on a thing.” Darcy elaborated, “Some last minute drama called most of the X-Men away. Logan stayed, and the Brotherhood stepped up to help.”

“How do you know that?” Jane asked

“Steve is as bad as an old lady when it comes to gossip.” She snickered, “He said the whole crew is here- Magneto, Mystique, Sabertooth, Frog-guy, Sjarkanox-”

“You made that last one up.” Jane accused, “I wonder-”

“Oh god!” Kat gasped, storming out of the room, “I have to go!”

“Whats up with her?” Darcy asked Jane as they watched the girl sprint to the elevator.

“I dont know,” Jane replied, “Maybe she knows them?”

“Why would she-oh yeah!” Darcy exclaimed, “I always forget she's a mutant.”

“How,” Jane asked chuckling, “She has fangs, and cat eyes?“

“Not all the time!” Darcy defended.

\------------------------------------------

Bucky and Steve walked back into the conference room laughing. They were cut off by a deep growl that seemed to be emanating from Creed. The mutant looked murderous, and Bucky only had a second before the other man was leaping across the conference table towards him. There was a brief tussle that resulted in Victor pinning Bucky to the wall by his neck.

“Put ‘im down Creed.” Logan demanded gruffly, unleashing his claws.

“What has gotten into you?!” Magneto exclaimed, “Drop the boy this instant!”

Bucky lashed out kicking at the mutant while trying to break the hold on his neck. Creed was baring his teeth and snarling at the man. Bucky gasped for air while Creed felt the little capillaries in his neck burst. Bucky was starting to turn an alarming shade of blue when the door burst open.

“Put him down _right now_!” Kat yelled storming into the room. 

She grabbed Clint’s phone from his hands (“Hey!”) and hurled it across the room hitting Victor Creed in the back of the head.

Victor looked back surprised before quickly dropping the man, and stepping back. Bucky landed gracelessly on his ass, and tried to catch his breath. Logan helped Barnes up before Kat batted him away. 

“James are you ok?” she cooed, gently prodding the bruises already healing on his neck while Bucky caught his breath. Victor stood there looking conflicted, and a little ill as Bucky nodded coughing a bit. 

“What is _**wrong**_ with you?” she demanded turning toward the much larger mutant. Her fangs were now down, and claws were out as she stared down the other feral.

“Kat, dont-” Steve started in intervene when a hand on his shoulder stopped him from stepping forward. Magneto simple shook his head and Mystique rolled her eyes fondly. 

“I didn’t-” Victor started-

“Bullshit!” she continued, heedless of the looks they were getting from the Avengers, “We were _just_ talking about boundaries- and you pull this shit!? What the fuck?”

“You don’t speak to your father that way little girl!” Victor snarled

“I do when he’s act like an asshole!” she mouthed off stepping closer.

“I’m sorry-’Father?!’” Steve asked as Bucky started choking again- this time from shock. Kat and Bucky spoke briefly about her family. The girl had little family- jua her father and an uncle. Bucky turned to Logan with wide eyes. The other man smirked and nodded. Well...she did say her father was ‘not exactly a good-guy (-but totally a great father)’.

Logan snickered, fully enjoying his brother’s misery. Creed had always been protective of his only offspring. Victoria Katherine Creed was the very apple of her father’s eye, and he would do anything to keep her safe. Including ringing the neck of the poor fucker who had just been making time with his little girl during lunch.

“Apologize!” Kat demanded stomping her foot.

“Like hell I will!” Creed snarled, “If you think I’ll apologize for some punk kid trying to- to _defile_ you-”

“Defile?” She mocked, “Well I have news for you-” 

“Kat don’t-”Logan tried to stop her.

“I defiled him right back!” she continued heedless of the warning.

The feline roar Victor let out left no question as to why the man went by the moniker ‘Sabertooth’. 

“This seems like a personal issue.” Bruce mumbled, “We should give them some pri-”

“Not on your life Banner.” Clint snickered.

“Aww give him a break Kit-kat.” Jimmy said trying to break the tension, “That was a nasty shock for the old man.” 

The two stared at each other in a battle of wills before Victor huffed through his nose and turned to Bucky with a fierce glare.

“I apologize.” The mutant spit out lowly, the ‘for not breaking your neck’ was clearly implied.

“Holy shit.” Tony mumbled to Bruce stunned, “Did Sabertooth just-?” 

“Thank you.” Kat said hugging her father and cutting off Tony’s commentary.

There was an awkward silence as Kat backed away from her father.

“Daddy,” Kat said as she grabbed Bucky's hand and pulled him forward, “This is James Barnes. My boyfriend.”

“We’ve met.” Victor ground out reluctantly as Bucky wheezed again.

“Maybe we should take a longer lunch...” Steve suggested, not liking how pale Bucky was.

“I think a long lunch is what got us here in the first place.” Tony mumbled to Bruce, enjoying the tension in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I got this across clearly- but also subtly. Feral mutants have that wicked sense of smell, so Creed knew Bucky was close with his daughter- hence the glares. When they came back from lunch he picked up on just _how_ close.
> 
> I might add to this, but I'm focusing on finishing 'The Nanny' first. 
> 
> What did you think? One-shots are hard! I'm too wordy dude.
> 
> Have a good 4th!!


End file.
